Teak
Name: Teak Tribes: RainWing/SandWing Gender: Female Age: 5 Appearance: She looks like someone took a RainWing and tried to make them into a SandWing, which is a pretty obvious description. She has the RainWing build, wings, face, frill, head, horns... Almost everything about her is RainWing. The only things that aren't are her scales, the barb at the end of her tail, and her eyes. She is a pale, dusty color, with other sandy hues scattered about. Her horns and spines are a light tan- quite a bit lighter than the rest of her scales- and so is her underbelly. Her wing membranes are slightly darker than that, but not by too much. Her RainWing frill is the only part of her that can change color, and since doesn't have good control over it, it tends to portray whatever she's feeling for others to see. Her eyes look pitch black, but in reality are just extremely dark green, which can be seen from up close. She is a short and wiry dragon, not very m,uscular looking, but really strong. She often wears a long, green-and-blue scarf around her head to hide her frills, due to her lack of control over them. Personality: She is a hard-headed and very stuborn dragon, who can very rarely be made to change her mind. She has a rather feirce temper, which means it is always better to let her learn by trial and error, as opposed to others' correction. Despite this, she has a big heart, and cares deeply for others. She is very empathetic and doesn't really have it in her to harm anyone. She might hate them and hold a grudge until the day she dies, but she'll never attack them. Because of this, she doesn't really have the mindset for war and battle. She loathes reading and staying still, instead preferring to enjoy romping around in sand dunes and playing with friends and family. She is a vegetarian, refusing to eat anything that can feel. She doesn't condemn others for eating creatues, but she'd rather starve first before she does herself. She can often be found helping small critter she finds, and trying to nurse them back to health. Her anger can very easily be set off by anything she percieves as a threat, or anything wrong that might hurt someone she cares about, or just hurting anyone innocent. Her anger tends to last, and she could stay mad at a dragon for years, or keep a grudge until she dies. She deeply believes in family, above all else, and can't quite wrap her head around the fact that not everyone feels the same. Over all, she is a very stubborn dragon, but with a large heart. She cares deeply for most, and will never attack another dragon. She has a belief in family above almost anything else. Backstory: I'll get this down later Powers: SandWing tail venom, radiates heat, only needs small amounts of food and water to survive, gains some energy from the sun (but nowhere near what a pure RainWing would), color changing limited to her frill, and fire breathing. Other: Hybrid